Patch - 2019.01.28
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to 300 Heroes Official Theme Song - Sanbyaku no Negai (Wish of 300 / 300の願い) (by YURiKA). Link: https://www.bilibili.com/video/av41658654 ---- *''Witch's Will: ''The duration of Freeze debuff adjusted from 1.5 seconds to 1 second, and the interval to trigger the debuff on the same target adjusted from 5 seconds to 7 seconds. *''Wrath of the Elf - Eternal FreezeR: ''Skill damage adjusted from 40/50/60 + AP to 35/45/55 + AP, and damage reduction adjusted from 77%/88%/99% to 70%/70%/70%. *''All Things Wandering Q: ''Cast range adjusted from 700 range to 620 range. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''Base shield value adjusted from 80/130/180/230/280 to 75/120/165/210/255 *''Dance of the Butterfly Dream E: ''Dash speed adjusted from 2000 to 1400. *''Descends W: ''Bonus shield value adjusted from of Cao's bonus Health + x targets hit by the landing)% of Cao's bonus Health to of Cao's bonus Health + x targets hit by the landing)% of Cao's bonus Health. *''Faceless Flame Emperor E: ''The damage of the first eruption (1st part) adjusted from 80/120/160/200/240/280 + Bonus AD to 70/105/140/175/210/245 + Bonus AD. *''Faceless Flame Emperor E: ''AD ratio of the red flame (2nd part) adjusted from Bonus AD per eruption to Bonus AD per eruption. *''Variable Wing System: ''Bonus Attack Speed adjusted from + Hero Level% to + Hero Level%, and its duration adjusted from 3 seconds to 2 seconds. *''Timespace Distortion Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds to 7 seconds. *''Soul Judgement E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12/11/10/9/8/8 seconds to 13/12/11/10/9/9 seconds ---- *The penalty effect will no longer expire after 8 minutes. ---- *Added special effect Fireworks that will trigger for each hero kill in Eternal Arena. *The melee minion's base Health adjusted from 445 to 510. *The ranged minion's Attack Damage adjusted from 25 to 30. ---- New Heroes *Hero Card - Gasai Yuno available for 45 Diamonds on 1st February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Hero Card - Sebastian Michaelis available for 6000 Gold / 45 Diamonds after the update. *Hero Card - Kanna Kamui available for 6000 Gold / 45 Diamonds after the update. New Packages *Da Ji Da Li Package (大吉大利礼包) available between 28th January 2019 to 19th February 2019. (Can be purchased only once per one server account) New Skins *Warrior Boy's Skin Card - Goblin Slayer available for 118 Diamonds on 4th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Priest Boy's Skin Card - Priestess available for 118 Diamonds on 4th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Hunter Boy's Skin Card - High Elf Archer available for 118 Diamonds on 4th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Paladin Boy's Skin Card - Sword Maiden available for 118 Diamonds on 4th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *EMIYA's Skin Card - Fukubukuro Kensei EMIYA available for 198 Diamonds on 4th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Dita's Skin Card - Full-blown Flower Dita available for 198 Diamonds on 5th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Yisha's Skin Card - Beauty Under The Moon Yisha available for 198 on 6th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Timi's Skin Card - Blooming Blossom Timi available for 198 on 7th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Magician Girl Skin Card - Kiyohime available for 118 Diamonds on 8th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. Titles *Added exclusive title Mother's Rosario (圣母圣咏) for pre-ordering Skin Card - Konno Yuuki at the following => Website <= *Added exclusive title Kurikara Tenshou (The Divine Figure of Kurikara) (俱利伽罗天象) for pre-ordering Skin Card - Miyamoto Musashi at the following => Website <= *Added exclusive title The Legendary Valkyrie (传说的女武神) for pre-ordering Skin Card - Brynhildr at the following => Website <= ---- ----